There are a number of diseases that affect the skin and mucosal membranes which have been found to be mediated by proteases. Examples of protease mediated disorders include lichen planus, canker sores (aphthous ulcers), and a number of bullous diseases, including but not limited to pemphigus, bullous pemphigoid and cicatricial pemphigoid.